


5 times the Leverage Team Almost met the LITs + 1 time they did

by moeblobmegane



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: what it says on the tin(each chapter works as a one-shot)





	5 times the Leverage Team Almost met the LITs + 1 time they did

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this uhhhhh back in season 1. I'm moving all my fics from tumblr to ao3, so i figured I'd put this here too. Hopefully, I'll be able to write the other 5 instances now that it's here in ao3

The thing is, the whole team wanted to be the star of the moment during the mission. They’ve just finished criticizing each other ( _especially Sophie’s accent_ ), and they all had their sore spots. Hardison was insisting that he could steal the dagger singlehandedly, citing that the security is a joke. Elliot was convincing them to let him partner with Parker and just let them take this one. He’ll distract the guards and she’ll take it from them. Easy-peasy. Sophie was saying she could sweet-talk her way into making the museum head give her the dagger.

And that was their mistake, really. All those arguments, all those solo plans they had.

Nate saw the downfall as bright as day. “No,” he told them. “Parker is the only one who’ll get inside the chamber. Hardison would disable the security. Elliot, go in first and give us a basic rundown. Check for exits. Sophie, be on standby for distraction.”

With instructions laid out like that, there was no argument. It would be easy to steal it if they work together. Everyone smiled at him and nodded.

 

Except there was one thing they did not account for. As soon as Elliot was in, he noticed the alarms blaring. Security personnel shifting into different posts. Something was weird.

“Hey, Hardison,” he called out in a whisper. “Anything going on with the security?”

There was silence for a beat or two. “Someone’s activating the sensors. From a phone. He’s-  _Oh fuck,_ ” Hardison grunted in annoyance. “He’s going for the dagger! The guy is trying to steal it in broad daylight!”

Elliot narrowed his eyes as he looked around. What kind of idiot would do that? He’d need a perfect escape plan. Maybe it’s a crew like them, again. Maybe it’s even Chaos again. “Are they there yet?” He walked forward towards the hall where the dagger was situated.

“Just be in the general vicinity, Elliot. Don’t go too near. This seems really… amateur.” Nate said seriously, sounding like he was calculating the ways the other crew could go wrong.

“Actually!” Hardison sounded equal parts annoyed and impressed. “It’s a pretty shitty security system, so what the guy is doing is good enough. We noticed because we’re targeting the same thing. The security wouldn’t.”

Parker seemed to be humming on her own, lost in her thoughts. “I don’t want to steal from someone who already stole it. That’s weird.” He could hear the frown in her voice. “But I want to get the dagger… Hmm…”

While they stewed over what they were going to do, the decision was taken out of their hands when the alarms blared, signalling a red alert. Whoever was stealing the dagger tripped some silent alarms, it seemed.

“Well, there it goes.” Elliot rolled his eyes, walking away from the scene of the crime. “Amateur hour.”

Hardison groaned. “They melted the glass instead of cutting it, so the smoke triggered the alarm. Damn it, that was  _ours_!”

“I’m so…  _angry_.” Parker actually growled. Elliot could imagine her face being all scrunched up with her eye twitching a little. He hoped Hardison or Sophie took a picture, for future use.

As Elliot slid away, he couldn’t help but glance at the rush of guards towards the main staircase. He walked faster, instinctively reacting to the presence of the cops, but not before catching a glimpse of the “amateur” in question. The young man was running away, the dagger in hand, with a middle-aged man in a brown trench coat.

Now  _he’s_ angry. “It’s Ezekiel Jones,” he reported, as soon as he was in the van. “The dagger is with  _Ezekiel Jones._ ” He spit the name like a curse.

Hardison’s expression showed the same amount of disgust and anger. “We lost the dagger to  _Ezekiel Jones?_ ”

“That shithead.” Elliot confirmed. “I can’t believe we end up here. I’d have been happier if Sophie got it to her London storage.”

“Well,” Sophie sighed, obviously disappointed as well. “The good thing about this is that Ezekiel Jones does not have a storage facility.”

Nate eyed her suspiciously. “And how do you know that?”

“Everything he steals goes right back into the market.” She shrugged. “He’s a kid. He plays games. I tried to recruit him once, but he only worked alone.”

Parker pouted. “You never tried to recruit me.”

Sophie laughed and patted her shoulder fondly. “Oh dear, but I didn’t know you then.” She smiled. “I’d choose you over Jones any day.”

The answering grin showed how much of a compliment that was for Parker. “We’ll just steal it back, then!” Her smile turned a bit manic as she whispered, “Hardison, will you be able to trace where he’d go?”

Sighing exasperatedly, Hardison nodded. “Of course. I’m me. I can do that.”


End file.
